Sayasuke Chinoike
Sayasuke (Say-ya-suke) is a shinobi of Kumogakure's Chinoike clan and is a descendant of the uchiha clan through his mother. Due to be born seconds later after his Twin sister Saya,His sister was named heiress of the clan. Sayasuke resented his family for always favoring his siblings over him.Sayasuke felt love and family didn't exsit,that people use those words as an excuse but in reality those you call friends or family will betray on you, in a instant,feeling no need to form friendships or relationships. As a member of Team Tsukikami, he made it his life-long mission to gain power , politcally and physically to become a powerful shinobi and prove his family wrong. Background Sayasuke is the third and youngest son of Akame Uchiha and Ruki Chinoike . Due to being born seconds later his sister was named heiress and his job was to protect her by all means. However , his parent's only payed more attention towards his sibilings,when ever he asked his parent's to train or play with him,it was always be ``Your older brother and sister needs it more we'll train you once you graduate the academy`` or even ``Your siblings need us at the moment,maybe some other time``. Sayasuke as a young child took it into consideration understanding his siblings needed it more,since they were suppose to rule the clan one day and many enemies would try to kill them. Over time,he began to resent his family never bothering to ask them for anything , if they had done nothing for him . One night,Sayasuke snuck into his Great-great-great grandfather's stroage , and started to train himself upon the Assassination Technique's not fully mastering the technique's until the age of 10 . However, His family started to distant from him even more,going on family trips and going out to eat without taking Sayasuke. This truly angered Sayasuke saying his parent's doesn't deserve to be called Kaa-san or Tou-san(Literally meaning: Mother and Father). When his Family was out for a gathering at the Uchiha Compound, Sayasuke ran off into the forest,angered by the fact his parent's didn't even acknowlegde him or bother asking him to go with them. Upon entering the forest he meets a raven haired beauty who talks to Sayasuke about preparing to leave this world , not having enough time to form an offspring,so she gives Sayasuke a substance which she says it's ``water``,seeing Sayasuke out of breath,he takes the substance and drinks it. However , He begens to feel his eye's and his body with a burning sensation , pleading to the lady as to why she had done it. The Female Beauty replies ``Koteigan`` (literally meaning: Emperor's Eye). As the beauty then leaves Sayasuke there who's screaming in pain. As days past by,with the burning sensation out of his system,he began to have flashback's of the same female beauty he had met back in the forest just about a week ago,having to see the path she'd walk and the choices she made in his dreams. Sayasuke takes this as a gift,understanding why the raven beauty gave this to him,Beliving he was meant to conquer the world with these eye's aiding him to do so. Upon entering the academy , he is shown to be the stand-out of his class,always getting the top grades,due to this he is hailed a prodigy amongest the cloud village. One night he was asked by his parent's to observe his sister and brother sparring match,when observing he awakens his Dojutsu,Sayasuke noticing he is able to see the movements clearly,and saw a few openings as his sister and brother exchanged blows. A year later , he is a day from graduating the academy. He is sitting out on the porch watching the shooting stars. As he is accompanied by his mother,who he happens to dislike at the time. Sayasuke apologizes and says he'd leave,however Akame(His mother) stops him saying she'd like to speak to him in private. His mother apologizes for the way she has been treating him over the past few years and wraps Sayasuke in a huge,saying she hasn't held him within her arms since he was born. Sayasuke took this as her feeling guilty now that he has proven to be the village's chinoike prodigy and brushs her off saying that he doesn't need anyone to feel pity for him,nor apologies he'll make it to the top all on his own,and walks away,leaving his mother Akame smiling. Personality As a young child,Sayasuke was always polite to others and very modest of his skills during the academy always wanting to help others.However this changes after he notices his parent's favoring his siblings over him. He later becomes Two-faced ,easily able to switch his cheery and easy going usual appearance of a superficial person , to a vicious and very cruel merciless monster who doesn't understand at all, the very meaning of love. As he meets people, he explains to them there's no need to protect your friends and that you'll die here anyway. Appearance Like his sister,Sayasuke appears to take after his mother in appearance having pastel blue hair and eyes and pale skin,he has the appearance of a female,being mistaken as a girl,by some of the people in village.Despite this,when he's not doing his Shinobi Duty, He is a model. He wears a black leather jacket with grey buttons with black leather pants , he also wears black long fingerless gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandals. In the academy , his attire was a white shirt and short leather jacket,with leather pants that came to his knee's, and low cut shinobi sandals. Abilities Sayasuke is a Gifted Shinobi,inheriting his Mother strong chakra and prodigious talent,and his father's mastermind,leading many to call him a prodigious genin. Towards his Lineage , his talented marked him ranked first in the academy with his twin sister second,and ultimately made his classmates believe he'd become Chūnin in a short period of time. However,He can defeat a dozen of the 5th Mizukage's water clones even before graduating. After awakening his Dojutsu and practicing,he was able to defeat one of the uchiha clan military police. He is shown to be very proficient in genjutsu. Chakra and Physical Prowess As a Chinoike and a Descendant of the Uchiha clan,he has powerful chakra. Sayasuke's chakra control is shown to be nearly advance,being able to master the Lightning Release: Purple Electricity even before entering the academy. Sayasuke is shown to have great amount of stamina and a knack for using Taijutsu,able to quickly get behind his opponents unnoticed. Like wise,he is shown to be very flexible able to shift his body in mid-air to change tactic's. Dojutsu At the age of 10,while meeting a ravened haired beauty in the forest who gave him a mysterious substance that caused the awakening of his dōjutsu. He is shown to adapt to this eye power very well,having the ability to use the heighten visual perception greatly to react towards threats and evade them efficiently.He is also shown to be able to Copy a person's technique with his dojutsu witnessing it in a quick succession. As well as , preparing tactics with the aid of his dojutsu flashing blue towards certain objects letting him know it's of use. Sayasuke is also shown to be immune to genjutsu whenever this ability is activated,reflecting one of the uchiha police member's Genjutsu: Sharingan back towards them . Ninjutsu Sayasuke is shown to be able to use Lightning Release,Wind Release as well as Fire Release even Yin Release. He is able to infuse electricity into his weapons to stun or knock back his targets. As a descendant of the uchiha clan, he is shown to be very skilled in shurikenjutsu,weapons quickly and with precision,able to precisely deflect a projectile with one of his own launched kunai. He has also shown similar aim while devoid of sight, as while practising with his eyes closed, he was able to perfectly hit the target mat six times in a row. Intelligence Sayasuke is a natural strategist and tactician, constantly taking a methodical and analytical approach to battle to stay steps ahead of the opponent,enabling him to respond with maximum efficiency and with the smallest likelihood of misjudging circumstances. If an opponent exceeded his expectations or posed a legitimate challenge to him or his allies, Sayasuke would freely admit it. As well as able to pick up people emotions by their sense in chakra.